


Dear Moon

by Holly_Perverell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Perverell/pseuds/Holly_Perverell
Summary: Querida LuaO teu brilhar me encanta.Me faz pensar em quais segredos você esconde.Está me observando e seguindo meus passos?                                                                                  Então porque não me ajuda? Persiste em me ignorar Rejeitando os meu pedidos de ajuda. E fechando os olhos para o meu sofrimento.





	Dear Moon

Dear Moon

Your shine enchants me.

It makes me wonder what secrets you hide.

Are you watching me and following my steps? So why don't you help me? Persists in ignoring me Rejecting my requests for help. And closing my eyes to my suffering.

Am I a joke to you, Dear Moon?

Am I a simple disposable toy To use and just after forgetting?

Am I so insignificant to you?

So please tell me. What if I disappeared? Would you mind? Would you even notice?

Do not ignore me!

Don't ignore my pleas for help. Don't close your eyes to me.

I beg you ..... Don't leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I'm posting here, as I usually use other apps.
> 
> English is not my native language (it is Portuguese). so forgive me for any grammatical errors you may have.
> 
> tururu ~~~


End file.
